The End of Our Fairy Tail
by JuliannaCherries
Summary: After a horrible tragedy at the guild, Natsu and Lucy are left to live their lives alone. But neither of them will ever be the same again, and the only thing they have now is each other. Nowhere to go, they travel aimlessly through the country. Will Natsu and Lucy ever find a way to be happy again, or will they be remembering their past forever?
1. Prologue

**Warning: If you aren't looking for a story about Natsu and Lucy, you shouldn't read this.**

**Warning: This starts off as a really messed up story, and I'm warning you. Like, right now. :p**

**Warning: I'm not sure how this story will do, but I hope some people like it. Please don't hate! Thank you! ._.**

* * *

It was hot. More hot than any other day this year. The sun beat down on every poor soul who happened to walk under it's ray of light. You could see the heat waves in front of you.

It felt like this in a small town in Fiore.

Everyone shuffled down the streets, not energetic at all.

Two people who we know very well were among this crowd.

A boy and a girl.

Lucy Heartfilia.

And Natsu Dragneel.

But they weren't the people we know.

You see, Lucy's beautiful brown eyes had lost their color, and were now glassy. The shine had disappeared too. Her blond hair was dirty and messy, pulled back into a high ponytail. Her whole body was scratched up, and her skin was pale. Dirt had formed under her fingernails, and circles were under her eyes. She carried a backpack on her back, and was wearing a light pink shirt with black shorts. Her sandals were ripped and covered with sand.

Natsu's pink hair had become lighter, almost like it was in the sun for too long and began to lose it's color. His eyes were red around the edges, and the white inside of his pupil was gone. His hair was dirty too, and out of place. He was as beat up as Lucy, and he had under eye circles as well. He had two backpacks with him, and was shirtless with dark blue ripped pants. His sandals were worse than Lucy's.

They were no longer the happy, passionate, brave people they once were.

Their Fairy Tail Marks were gone.

But there was a good reason for that.

You see, Fairy Tail is gone.

Fairy Tail is dead.


	2. The Attack

**Thank you for all your reviews, follows, and favorites. Please review, I love hearing what others think. Please follow and favorite too.**

* * *

It all happened so fast...

Fairy Tail died. Everybody died...except Natsu Dragneel, and Lucy Heartfilia.

...

...

...

Most people would wonder how it happened. How did Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander, let all his friends just die?

Well, it happened like this...

_The guild hall was crowded with people. Everyone was so happy, and full of life._

_Everyone was preparing for the Fantasia Parade, which was going to be starting up again for the guild._

_Natsu kicked open the door._

_"HEY EVERYONE!"_

_Happy followed behind him. "Aye!"_

_"Where have you two been? We need help setting up, you know." Lucy called, up on top of a wooden ladder, hanging some streamers._

_"Seriously Natsu, you're not helpin' us by going out and foolin' around." Gray added, crossing his arms._

_Natsu smashed his head against Gray's._

_"So you picking a fight with me, Pervy Ice?" Natsu grinned._

_"Not if you can't manage to call me a better name than that, Pink Head."_

_"That's enough." Erza declared, pulling their heads apart._

_"Yes, ma'am!" They both called, skipping in opposite directions. Everyone was pitching in to decorating the guild hall for the parade. People could come and visit the guild as well._

_Everyone was so happy._

_Lisanna and Elfman were putting up spotlights. Elman held Lisanna up as she tied one and went onto the next one. _

_"It's been forever since I've been at the parade." She marveled._

_"This year's parade will be the manliest of them all." Elfman declared. She giggled._

_Mirajane walked around the hall, checking off boxes on her clipboard. _

_"Nice job, Lisanna!" She called out to her younger sister. Lisanna beamed back. Team Shadow Gear was making a giant banner to go on the ceiling. Levy explained how to make it, but all Jet and Droy could do was drool over her._

_The Thunder Legion was hanging streamers from the very top of the ceiling. Evergreen floated in the air, placing the streamers equal distances away from each other, then Bixslow's babies adjusted them. Fried wrote ruins around them, so they would not fall down until they were removed, and Laxus, who was sitting at a bench below, shot them with lighting, to make them catch on fire at the edges._

_"Geez, they made their's perfect." Lucy muttered, observing them. _

_"Natsu, Lucy!" Mirajane called out. Both member's heads lifted up._

_"Yeah?" Natsu asked._

_"I need you two to go pick us up some more streamers...we are about to run out." She noticed, not taking her eyes off the clipboard._

_"Got it!" Natsu exclaimed. He grabbed Lucy's hand. "C'mon!"_

_"Wait!" Lucy cried, as she was pulled out of the guild._

_They made their way down the street, into a small shop, where they bought some streamers, and made their way out. The guild was a couple feet in front of them when it happened._

_BOOM!_

_Lucy jumped._

_"What-what was that?!" She cried. _

_"No way..." Natsu murmered. She looked up and gasped. A part of the guild's roof was on fire._

_"What's going on?!" She cried. They stood there as three other bullets hit the roof, erupting into flames._

_Lucy gasped. The whole building was on fire. "EVERYONE." She whispered._

_"Let's go!" Natsu said. They ran towards the door. Natsu ran to the door, and sucked in the fire. Next thing you knew, the guild was just a heavily burnt building. _

_From the outside._

_"Was that a...attack?" Lucy whispered._

_Natsu was silent. He stepped inside._

_Then he gasped._

_"Is everyone ok-" Lucy started as she came in._

_But she didn't finish._

_All around her was blood. The whole floor was covered in blood._

_And in the blood..._

_there was bodies._

_Natsu's face was incredibly pale._

_Tears began to drip down Lucy's face._

_"I-Is this a dream?" She whispered._


	3. The Aftermath

**Thank you for the follows, favorites, and reviews! Please review this chapter after reading so I know what you thought! Follow and favorite if you haven't already! If you have a request for a story, let me know! Chapter 3...I promise I'll take less than a week next time to update.**

* * *

_Natsu fell to his knees._

_"What-what is this?!" Lucy cried, her face red. She turned to Natsu. _

_"N-Natsu..." She whispered, observing the tears falling down his face. She leaned down to grab onto him, but was interrupted._

_"STOP!" He screamed at her. Lucy gasped and staggered backwards. Natsu jumped up and ran into the hall. He gasped as he looked around. A small body was lying on the ground. _

_"Wendy!" He cried, shaking the girl. "WENDY!" _

_She did not respond. Lucy could not move, her hands were covering her mouth and she was shaking as she sat on her knees. _

_Natsu made some kind of choking sound as he ran up to another body, this one of a big strong man. It was Laxus. _

_"HEY, WAKE UP! LAXUS!" Natsu shouted, tears falling onto Laxus's blood stained coat. There was no reaction. All Lucy could do was watch as Natsu tried to get everyone to get up. But everyone was motionless, bloody, and burnt. It was a disturbing sight, especially for the two who had not been there. Lucy nearly choked when she saw who Natsu was looking at._

_A very small, blue body. Natsu's eyes widened. _

_"HAPPY!" He screamed, running to his friend, who was lying in a small pool of blood. He picked the poor cat up, and held him to his chest. _

_"H-Happy..." Natsu whispered. _

_He slowly set his friend down, and nearly collapsed. Lucy jumped up and grabbed him before he fell. She was petrified, but didn't want Natsu dead too. They found one last body they hadn't looked at. A beautiful woman. They both fell._

_"Erza..." Natsu cried, tears streaming quickly down his face. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands, as she didn't want to look. Natsu picked up Erza, and he heard a sound._

_"Natsu..." Erza croaked. Natsu and Lucy gasped._

_"ERZA, STAY WITH ME!" Natsu screamed. Erza's eyes slowly closed._

After the incident, the council had arrived to find Natsu and Lucy nearly drowning in tears as they sat next to Erza, and were shocked. After some research, nobody knew who had bombed the guild. But whoever it was must've been a horrible, evil person.

Everyone was dead. No survivors were from the Fairy Tail guild. Except for Natsu and Lucy.

They were called in for questioning, but were silent the whole time.

After that, Natsu burned his guild mark off. Lucy told him to do it to her's to, and although it was painful, they didn't want to be reminded of what had happened. Natsu didn't want revenge. He was too depressed to even think about that. They both decided that they would never use magic again.

Then, they had nowhere to go. Lucy had no money, so her rent wasn't an option, and Natsu's place reminded him too much of Fairy Tail.

So, they decided to travel. They have been walking from city to city, no destination in mind, just walking.

Walking.

Natsu and Lucy were both deeply depressed. They did not sleep. They only slept when they passed out because of exhaustion. Natsu stole food and that's what he and Lucy ate. They had no home, and nowhere to go, But it didn't matter. As the two of them walked down a street, they were both in a completely different world. They just walked.

No matter how depressed Natsu was, he knew one thing.

Lucy.

He had to protect Lucy.

Lucy was so traumatized by it, and she was all he had left, If anything happened to her, he would kill himself.

One time, he and Lucy tried to do it. But then, she said she didn't really want to die,

Natsu couldn't leave Lucy all by herself.

So that takes us to where we are now. Lucy and Natsu are traveling, in a very hot city, with no water, and they haven't eaten in 2 days. No sleep either.

That's when Lucy passed out.


	4. Lucy

**Sorry for not updating sooner, guys. I was lazy. And sort of mad. **

**My weekend:**

***checks email***

**Me: DAMMIT, I HAVEN'T GOTTEN ANY REVIEWS FOR MY STORIES IN 24 HOURS! NO! *throws phone against wall***

**No, it wasn't like that. I think, I don't exactly remember my weekend. Whatever. Anyway, sorry if the length isn't cutting it for you, I haven't got a ton planned out for this chapter.**

**Please follow, favorite, and review! I love to hear what the readers think. Thank you! Here is chapter 4...**

* * *

Natsu caught Lucy before she hit the ground.

He sighed, and looked at her exhausted face.

"I guess it's time to take a break then, isn't it?" He said, and picked her up.

Natsu walked until he found a small alley. He went into it, and layed Lucy down against a wall. He sighed, threw his backpack down, and collapsed right next to her.

Natsu, even though he wouldn't admit it, was beat. He needed some rest, but wanted to make sure Lucy knew he was tough.

Natsu never wanted to use his magic again.

Magic had killed everything and everyone that was important to him.

He hated it.

Lucy was all that was left. Lucy was...the most important thing to him.

He put his hands to his face, thinking.

The two of them couldn't live like this forever. They had to do something. He couldn't get a job or anything easily, and stealing food wasn't going to be easy forever as well.

Don't cry. He told himself.

But it couldn't be helped. As he looked over at poor Lucy, unconscious from exhaustion, lying on the ground of some old dirty alley, tears began to stream down his cheeks.

What would Erza do?! What would Laxus do?! Hell, what would Gray and Gajeel do?!

More than anything, Natsu wished everyone was here, together. They could all work together, and when Fairy Tail would work together, amazing things happened.

But there was no longer a Fairy Tail to do amazing things, was there?

"Natsu..." Lucy moaned, from behind. Natsu wiped his eyes and turned to her.

"What is it, Lucy?"

"Please don't...d-don't cry." She whispered, reaching her hand up towards him.

His eyes widened.

"I can't be strong...if you cry. Then that makes me lose hope too." Lucy whispered weakly.

"Lucy..." Natsu said, grabbing her hand.

"I-I'm sorry..." Lucy whispered, her hand falling to the ground.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted, shaking her. She had fallen asleep again. He stepped away, and looked up at the bright sky. The weather had been their enemy ever since...

Ever since...

"Oh, what's happened?" A voice exclaimed. Natsu whipped around, to see a young woman standing in front of a small door behind them. It must've been a back door to a house or something. She was holding a trash bag, so she must've been about to take out the trash when she saw Natsu kneeling besides a unconscious Lucy.

"A-Oh, it's n-nothing." Natsu stuttered, slightly off guard.

"What happened to her? And what happened to you?" She cried, rushing over.

The two were both beat up, so that's why she asked. Natsu didn't know how to answer to this.

"M-my friend and I are traveling, and she got tired and we're taking a break." He tried to say, his lips shaking.

"In an alley?" The woman gasped. "That's no good, how about you come inside?"

Natsu took a quick look around, and figured there were no other options. He picked up Lucy, and was about to grab his bag when the woman picked it up instead.

"I'll take this inside for you!" She said, smiling. "My home isn't a mansion, but I think you both need some rest in a real bed, now don't you?"

"A real bed?" Natsu asked, stepping inside. That might actually be nice. The home was pretty standard, a small kitchen as soon as they stepped in appeared.

Natsu's stomach growled.

"Oh, you must be hungry!" She added. "I'll make something for you both as soon as I show you to your room."

She was treating us like we were guests at a hotel.

She opened the door to a bedroom with a large bed in the middle.

"Just lay down and get some rest. When you wake up I'll have something ready." She closed the door.

Natsu observed the surroundings, then layed Lucy down on one side of the bed. He pulled the sheets out from under her, and placed the blankets on top. He watched her slowly breathe in and out. It was good to see Lucy actually sleeping somewhere other than a dirty alley.

Then Natsu tossed off his own shirt, which had become ripped, dirty, bloody, and sweaty in the process of traveling, and threw it against the wall. He slowly put his head on the pillow and looked straight at the ceiling, lying on top of the blankets.

Nobody had ever been nice to them like this the whole time they had been doing this.

Then again, Natsu hadn't been very nice to anyone either since then. Except Lucy.

Because Lucy was more than just anyone to him.


	5. How She Felt

**Hey guys!**

**I finished this chapter quicker than the others! I still can't believe how well it turned out. Long chapter for me, huh? I finished another one of my stories, so now I have more time for this one!**

**If you are liking this story, please check out my other 2 Fairy Tail stories!**

**1- The Flame And The Wind- A RomeoXWendy with romance, adventure, action, and friendship! It is on it's last chapter, but you can still read it!**

**2- For the Love of A Dragon! - In this story, Natsu is attending Fairy Tail Academy and meets 6 OC girls. It's a Natsu X Harem, and the readers get to vote to decide who he will be with!**

**And if you have read/watched Haruhi Suzumiya, I have 2 stories for that as well. Please check them out!**

**Anyways, please follow and favorite if you want to see more. I love reviews as well, as long as they are not you complaining about how the members died.**

**And from now on, this story will switch off from first person POV to third person omniscient.**

* * *

Lucy's POV-

I opened my eyes.

What...was I lying on?

I slowly placed my hands onto a soft surface, pushing myself up into a sitting position.

It was a bed.

What was this? Why was I here? We had been walking...and I...

I guess I must've fainted again. But why was I in a bed?

I slowly wiped my eyes, and looked over to the side. Natsu was lying there, with his shirt off and hands behind his head, sleeping. I smiled, crawling over to him. It had been so long since I saw him sleep well.

He was cute when he slept...

Anyways, since he was so relaxed, we must be in a safe place. I slowly stood up, and walked cautiously to the door. I placed my finger tips on the knob, and the door creaked open. I peeked out of the opening.

I saw a empty hallway with hardwood floors and pale yellow walls, and a delicious scent wafted through the opening. I took a deep breath, and sighed.

It had been forever since I had eaten something good. I longed for that feeling again. But of course, after...after it happened, all me and Natsu had was our savings, which disappeared before a week went by. I wasn't able to pay my rent, and I was kicked out. Natsu didn't want to go back to his house. We tried, but he lost it as soon as he saw the sign that read Natsu & Happy.

Happy...

No, I can't think about it. I have to be strong. Natsu is trying is hardest, so I have to too. But still...

Whenever I saw a book, I thought of Levy.

Whenever it rained (which barely happened since then) I thought of Juvia.

Whenever there was lightning, I thought of Laxus.

Whenever I saw a flower, I thought of Mira.

Whenever I saw a star in the sky, I thought of Erza.

Whenever it got cold (which it also barely did) I thought of Gray.

Everyone had something that reminded me of them. Naming them all would bring me to tears.

Will there be hope for us?

I stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind me. I walked down the hallway until I made it to the end, where there was an open room.

On one side, there was a small living area, with a table and pillows on the ground for seats.

On another side was a standard kitchen, with a small dining table in front.

A woman with long brown wavy hair was standing at the counter, humming as she stirred something that was on top of the stove, steam rising from the pot and carrying the delightful scent my way.

She turned around, and smiled at me.

"It's great that you're awake. I was slightly worried."

"Umm...thanks, I guess. Could you tell me where I am?" I asked, stepping out into the room.

"Oh, that's right, you don't know. Well you see, I Ifound you and your friend in my alley a few hours ago. You were unconscious, and he told me that you two are traveling and you fainted of exhaustion! I just couldn't leave you both there, so he carried you inside, and you two have been sleeping since."

I blushed as I looked down, a warm smile on my face.

"Oh, so it was Natsu." I whispered. The woman watched me with curious eyes.

"I'm making something for dinner, and it will be done in 15 minutes. Would you like to take a shower?" She asked me. My eyes widened. It had been a while since I had showered. There was a few times when we would find a water source, but other times it was out of our reach.

"I-I'd love that, thank you." I said softly, looking up at the woman. She was actually quite pretty, with faded green eyes and a peach complexion, she smiled back at me.

"The bathroom is down the hall, right next to the bedroom, on the left. Feel free to use the soaps and shampoos, whatever is in there. If you'd like a brush as well, it's under the sink."

I nodded, and walked back down the hallway, opening the door.

It had been so long since I had felt safe like this...

**Third Person Omniscient-**

Lucy closed the door behind her, and undressed. She turned the faucets, and slowly waited for the water to get to the right temperature. Then she stepped into the stream of warm water. Dipping her head back and soaking her hair, she sighed, thinking about how good it felt.

She picked up the bar of soap, and slowly rubbed it onto her arms. She watched as dirty water went down the drain. Her hair must have been dirtier than she thought. She lathered the shampoo into her hair, and watched it come out brown. She didn't even dare to think about how disgusting that was. It couldn't be helped.

Lucy was upset. She didn't like the way things were. First of all, she was deeply depressed and mortified by the events and destruction of her her guild. It came to mind every single day, and she missed all of her friends, so much. But she knew that Natsu was even worse. He had come to know the guild many years before her. They were his only family, his only hope. Lucy had only known them for a year or two, more if you counted the seven years that had gone by without her. Damn, she had thought of them as her family after only knowing them for that long. But what about Natsu, who had known everyone most of his life?

He had told Lucy he never wanted to use magic again. She agreed, knowing that arguing would only bring further troubles. But that seemed extremely unlike him. The Natsu she remembered would have used his magic more than anyone before. He would go and hunt down the person responsible for the incident until he died. Natsu wouldn't stop until he did.

But no, he had reacted in a way Lucy never saw coming. He became terribly depressed, and that made Lucy feel horrible. Seeing him like that everyday sucked the life right out of her. Then, they both were so mentally confused, they just began to travel. With no destination in mind, they decided they'd just keep walking. Of course, they'd have to eat, and sleep at times, but only when that was extremely needed or forced to happen did it when someone would pass out. Most of the time it was Lucy that needed things. Natsu never said he was hungry or he needed rest. It was always Lucy. Was that a bad thing? Well, for Lucy, it was. She felt like she was nothing but more trouble for Natsu. Just an extra wheel on a car is what she was. At least, that's what she thought for a while. Then Lucy realized that wasn't the case.

Natsu was trying to be strong. For her. He would never mention any of his troubles, because he wanted to seem like he would always be strong. To give Lucy hope. And although it did the exact opposite, he never realized. When Lucy realized his true intentions, a new feeling came upon her.

Was it...relief? No, it was a mix of different feelings. Sadness, guilt, hope...and there was one more, which seemed like the main one.

It was love.

That's when Lucy realized she was in love. So in love. With the pink haired dragon slayer. Who had tried, tried so hard to seem like he could handle anything, for Lucy. He gave up everything for her. After he lost everything, he could still...he could still look at her with a kind gaze, and protect her.

Natsu would steal food for Lucy. Natsu would not sleep for Lucy. Natsu would keep walking, even if he was near starvation or exhaustion...for Lucy.

Natsu didn't give up on Lucy. And that's when Lucy realized she loved him for that. He was all she had left, and she knew she could depend on him for everything. But was that okay? Was it okay to depend on someone like that? She didn't think so. So Lucy decided she would stay strong too. For Natsu. So he would have someone to give him hope. Because that's exactly what Natsu did. He gave the girl who lost all of her hope...more hope.

Lucy stepped out of the shower, wrapping a white fluffy towel around her, and another around her wet blonde hair. She stared at herself in the foggy mirror, and slowly wiped the fog away.

A girl stared back at her. It wasn't Lucy, at least not the Lucy Lucy remembered. Her face was slightly sun-burnt in spots, and many scrapes covered her cheeks and forehead. But the worst thing of all were her eyes. The pupils had faded entirely, and her whole eye was completely brown. No shine, nothing. It was like she was a ghost. Why? Why had Lucy had to go through all of this? The blonde began to cry softly, and leaned over the sink, just watching the tears stream down her cheeks.

Tonight...tonight she would tell him. She would finally tell Natsu. About how she felt.


	6. A Stranger's Kindness

**Hey, readers!**

**So, first of all, at the moment I am pretty sure this is my most popular story. ****Thank you to everyone that followed, favorited, and reviewed. You guys have been my motivation! And if you haven't done any of those things yet, please do.**

**I will try to make this chapter longer, I am not very good at writing long chapters though. ****The most I've ever written in any of my stories for a chapter was a little over 4,000 words, I believe. But that was for a final chapter, and I had planned to make it long. The least I've ever written is a little over 200. ****Yeah. I promise I won't do that to you, though!**

**Anyways, please follow and favorite if you are liking the story. Please review this chapter as well, I love to hear what my readers think.**

**Chapter 6...**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

My eyes opened. What the hell? Why was I on a bed?

All at once, the memories rushed back to me. Lucy passing out, the woman finding us in the alley, and taking us into her house.

Lucy...

My head tilted toward where she should have been, but instead I saw the blankets pushed to the side. My eyes widened.

Where did Lucy go?!

I sat straight up, whipping my head side to side. I better make sure she's okay.

I slowly opened the door, and crept down the hallway, looking into the kitchen, and seeing Lucy sitting there at a dining table, in a white bathrobe, smiling.

It had been forever since she smiled like that. It brought a smile to my face.

The woman from earlier was also there, standing across from the table, pouring something yellowish into a bowl. It looked like soup

They were engaged in a conversation. Maybe I shouldn't interrupt right away. I'll wait here until they're done.

**( Natsu's changed a lot, hasn't he?)**

**Lucy's POV**

After I had gotten out of the shower, I had made my way to the kitchen. The woman had just finished making soup, and as soon as I sat down, she began to serve me.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked me. I smiled.

"A lot better, thank you. The shower felt wonderful."

"I would hope so! Anyways, I'll have more food ready soon, the steak is still cooking..."

My eyes widened.

"S-steak?"

She smiled.

"Yes, unless you don't like it."

I quickly shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, but you don't have to be so fancy with the food. I really would feel bad if we were too much of a trouble...I mean, we are already taking up one of your bedrooms..."

She stopped, and looked back at me.

"I have a question for you...if you don't mind, of course." She said. I shook my head.

"What does that boy...Natsu, I believe...mean to you?"

I froze, staring at the wooden table.

What did Natsu mean to me?

Well, I usually wouldn't respond. But after my little thought process in the shower, I had an answer come out of my mouth without any hesitation.

"Natsu is..." I began, then stopped. I needed to think about my answer after all.

I slowly looked down at the table, and my cheeks turned pink. I closed my eyes, placing my hands on top of each other above my chest.

"Natsu is the one person who never gave up on me. All I did was put extra work and stress on him during all this, and he still took care of me. I would've broken down and possibly killed myself a long time ago if it wasn't for him. No matter what happens to us, I have a feeling it will work out all okay. Because he'll be with me. It's like he was my hero. My knight in shining armor." I explained, a warm smile on my face. "I will always have hope that we'll be okay."

There was silence, except for the water in the kitchen running in the background.

"Wow." The woman whispered. She looked back up at me, a hint of sadness in her eyes. "But..."

I looked up at her, with curious eyes.

"The real question, then, is if really you love him or not."

The silence returned. My heart stopped.

How did she know?

"I-I think that's what it is. I do." I replied, in a soft and frail voice.

The woman gave me a warm smile.

"That's what I thought." She responded, sitting down across from me. I picked up the metal spoon, and scooped up the creamy liquid. I didn't even bother to blow on it, and sipped it carefully. The warm soup trickled down my throat, and I sighed. One by one, I sipped up spoonfuls of soup, savoring the taste.

That's when Natsu slowly entered the room.

**Third Person Omniscent**

Natsu's facial expression was a mix of shock, confusion, sadness, and somewhat happiness. Lucy didn't notice, and smiled warmly at him.

"Natsu, this soup is very good. You should have some."

Natsu's face turned back to normal as he slowly sat down next to her.

"I-I will, thanks." He answered, carefully scooping up some of the soup, and drinking it quickly. The woman watched them carefully as they ate. She stood up, and walked back over to the stove.

"It looks like the steak is ready!" She beamed back at them.

Lucy looked at Natsu, waiting for his reaction. Even though he showed no physical reaction, for a second, it happened. His eyes got back the tiny shine they always had before the guild died, but immediately it disappeared, being replaced by black. Lucy felt her heart sink, as she had felt a singe of hope, just for that one small moment.


	7. A Confused Heart

**Hi everyone, welcome to chapter 7! **

**I'm sorry, I've been slowing down on the writing process. This story was always updated when I said it would be, but last chapter came a bit late. I'm sorry. **

**But I have some good news. This story has become my most popular one! I haven't checked in a while, but I have around 33 followers and 15 favorites! Thank you so much! I'm so glad this story attracted people instead of turning them away. **

**But anyways, please follow if you'd like to see more! Please favorite if you are loving the story!**

**And please review this chapter, I love feedback, comments, and advice from my readers!**

**So before I talk forever, here is chapter 7.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

We had just finished dinner, and I was already out of the shower. Although it had felt good once I stepped in, I didn't want to take too long. So once I had washed my hair and myself, I wrapped my waist in the towel that was hanging on the metal bar on the wall.

There was a knock on the door.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You'd probably like a bathrobe as well, right?" The woman's voice asked warmly.

"Yeah, thanks." I responded, taking it from her through the door opening. I took off the towel and slid the bathrobe on. It was really soft and warm, like a fluffy white bunny. I sighed, and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked different than I usually do, don't I?

Whatever. I opened the door, and went back into the main room, where the lady was already doing dishes. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Hello! You can sit down if you'd like. Was the shower warm enough?"

"Yeah, it was fine." I answered, sitting down at the table. "Where's Lucy?"

"Ah-well, I told her I had a book shelf in the guest room, and she immediately left to go read."

Oh, that made sense. I remembered that Lucy liked to read. She had been writing her own novel, hadn't she? But...she couldn't anymore. I felt my heart overflow with guilt.

"Natsu, may I ask you a question?" She asked me.

"Sure." I replied, picking at the table wood.

"What does Lucy mean to you?"

I was slightly caught off guard, and looked up at her in confusion. Lucy? What did...Lucy mean to me?

She looked serious. I guess she was really asking.

I didn't exactly know what she meant, but I slowly figured it out in my head. Then, my heart froze, as the truth of that question was one I had been avoiding this whole time.

"I-I..." I whispered, shaking.

"I don't know anymore."

I buried my head in my arms. It was true, wasn't it? I couldn't decide what Lucy meant to me. There were so many things...so many...it was pathetic.

"Do you love her?"

"I-I don't know! Lucy is the only one left, the only memory and piece I have of what I used to love. Everyone, my guild, my friends...she's all that's left! That's why I need her. She is the only thing keeping me alive right now!" I cried, but then my voice softened, to a whisper. "But sometimes...but sometimes, I think otherwise. I think about other reasons I need Lucy, besides that. How she used to make me smile, and how she depends on me to survive, and other times...I think I'm in love. And...what she said earlier...I-I heard that. I'm just confused."

It all came out at once, didn't it?

There was silence. Then she spoke again.

"You can't use people like that."

My eyes widened. Did she say use?!

"You can't depend on her for remembrance of your past and love her at the same time. That's very unfair to Lucy, as she said she loves you for sure. You need to decide what you'll choose." She said softly, her eyes gleaming.

I was silent, looking at her with wide eyes. I bit my lip.

Maybe...she was right?

**Third Person Omniscent~  
**

"Anyways, if you'd like some pajamas to wear for tonight, I have them right here."

She slid Natsu a stack of clothing. A pair of blue and black checkered pants, and a gray T-Shirt. It took Natsu a moment to snap back, but then he nodded and took the clothes, going to the bathroom to change. As he slid on the pajamas, he realized they were actually comfortable.

It had been a long time since he wore different clothes.

Natsu opened the door to the guest bedroom.

Lucy was lying on her back, holding a small book above her. She was on top of the covers, and wearing pajamas too. She was wearing a silk pink nightgown, with a black trim. Her clean hair lay loose on the pillow. She sat up when she saw Natsu enter the room. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Natsu. How was the shower?" She asked.

"It was good." I responded, walking up to the other side of the bed.

"Are you tired? We can go to sleep now." Lucy said.

"Well, kind of, but if you'd like to keep reading it's alright with me."

"Nah, it's fine." Lucy responded, pulling the cord on the lamp next to her, and pulling the blankets out from under her, sliding into the warmth of the comforter. Natsu pushed away the blankets and hopped into the bed." He was lying on his side facing the wall, but then turned over. and realized he was staring right at Lucy. Even in the darkness, her brown eyes were visible to him. They were silent.

"Natsu...I don't want to live like we are anymore." Lucy admitted. Natsu's eyes darted to the side, a sad look on his face.

"I-I want to try and be happy again." Lucy whispered. "I want to do something with our lives. We can go and explore the world, but not like we are now. I hate being homeless like this, and I know you do too. But we have to stop running away from what happened..."

Then Lucy began to cry softly, and Natsu's eyes widened.

He slowly grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her into a hug. Lucy gasped slightly, but then smiled sadly, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I want to stay with you, Natsu! I want to use magic again...and see my spirits again! I-I want to honor and remember our friends...not try and forget about them. Please, Natsu. I'd like to at least try. Because...because..." Lucy choked out. "Because I love you, Natsu!"

Natsu was silent as he held Lucy, and she continued to cry, shaking slightly.

But then he spoke.

"I love you too, Lucy."

And now he was sure that what he said wasn't a lie.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

It was in the morning. I could tell because light poured through the door that was cracked open, and the hallway was illuminated by a window.

I realized I was hugging a pillow. I slowly sat up, and remembered. I had fallen asleep with Lucy in my arms. She must have woken up earlier than me, and not wanting to wake me up, replaced herself with a pillow. I smiled, knowing that was just like Lucy.

Today seemed different, and I could already tell why. Today was different. It was a new beginning. Lucy and I were starting over, erasing all the crap that's happened in the past months. Everything was different now. I would work hard to make our lives better. That was my promise.

I shuffled down the hallway, rubbing my eyes.

"Good morning." I mumbled as I entered the kitchen.

Lucy sat at the dining table, and beamed at me.

"Good morning, Natsu! I was wondering when you'd wake up."

"Good morning!" The woman replied, at the kitchen counters again. "I'm making you breakfast now, if you'd like. How does eggs sound?"

"Good." I answered, grinning. I sat down across from Lucy, who was wearing a new set of clothes. It was a short blue dress, with ruffles across the front. She looked real cute. When I told her she thanked me and blushed.

As the woman set my breakfast down in front of me, she spoke.

"Oh, I forgot to mention to you two, there was a messenger here for you this morning."

"For us?" I asked in confusion.

"Yes. Don't ask me how they knew you were staying here."

"Who is the letter from?" Lucy asked, her face showing a worried expression.

"He said..." The woman paused.

"He said it was from the Council."


	8. Regret

**Hey guys!**

**First off, for those of you wondering, why the quick update? (Not that it's a bad thing.)  
Well, I'll just say that the last chapter was very successful, and I knew that leaving you guys with that cliffhanger would be mean. **

**This is the second to last chapter! Can you believe it? I can't. I just want to say that this is my most popular story, and I've had much fun writing it to this point. **

**Anyways...**

**Please follow if you'd like to hear more!**

**Please favorite if you love it!**

**Please review, it helps me out a lot! Even though I never have time to respond to them, I want you to know that I cherish every single one and they make me so happy when I read them! ...So please review, even if you've done it before. It helps me out more than you'd think. **

**So here is your Chapter 8.**

* * *

**Lucy's POV~**

"What?!" Natsu snapped, immediately becoming fully awake. I blinked, and it took me a second to understand.

"T-The council?" I stuttered. What could they possibly want from us?

"We're not involved with them in any way anymore." Natsu muttered. "Give me the letter." The woman dug a white envelope out of her pocket, slowly handing it to Natsu, who snatched it out of her hand and ripped the opening off. I watched as the ripped piece of the evelope fell to the table, with one side showing the blue stamp of the Council. Why was my heart beating so fast?

What if...what if they wanted to take Natsu away from me?

I had no idea why they would, but somehow I felt incredibly scared. I didn't trust anyone right now, I didn't know how I'd go on without him by my side. Why would they do something so horrible?

Natsu finished reading the letter, setting it down slowly onto the table. His eyes were wide and his hands were shaking. I felt my heart thump.

_Thump. _

Why did he look so shocked?

_Thump, thump. _

Natsu slowly slid the piece of folded paper across the table with his hand, immediately standing up once it was in front of me and leaving the room.

_Thump, thump, thump._

Should I read it? With shaky hands, I slowly unfolded the letter, and read the words.

The thumping stopped.

This is what it said.

**Dear Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia,**

**The council recognizes you as survivors of the Fairy Tail guild bombing. You were questioned exactly 5 months ago, and made the decision of leaving your town. The council had a warrant to send officers to follow you for the past months. That is how we are aware of your current location. **

This whole time...the council had been tracking us?! Whatever...keep reading, Lucy.

**The council would like to call you back to our main headquarters since this is a important matter. We apologize for not contacting you sooner, but there was one other survivor involved in the incident. The council acknowledged the fact you might have interest in visiting to see this person, so whenever you arrive you will be allowed to. **

**Thank you, **

**The Head of the Department of Crimes and Disputes Against and Involving Guilds**

**Uranus Lowuter**

This letter.

It meant that Natsu and I are not the only survivors of the incident that happened months ago.

Which means that another member of our guild is alive as well.

"No way." I whispered, a chill tickling my spine. What were we going to do now?

Well, it's not like we could ignore this. We had to go and see who else had survived. Right? But still...to think that this whole time, we thought we were the only ones...

My head overflowed with thoughts. Even though we had seen their bodies, lying limp on the blood soaked floor, what if when they got there, Erza or Gray or Laxus or Wendy was waiting for them?

"We have to leave." I whispered. The woman looked up, her green eyes glow fading as she looked back at me from the kitchen sink.

"Leave? Already? You don't have to..."

"I know...but we need to. This letter..." I responded, pausing at the end. I didn't want to tell her, but I think she understood.

"At least take some clothes and food." She smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. I couldn't say no, no matter how polite it would've been.

"Thank you so much, we will."

**NATSU'S POV~**

Lucy and I stood outside of the woman's house, with her standing in the doorframe, watching us.

"It was very nice meeting you two." The woman smiled. "I wish you best of luck."

"Thank you for your kindness, it was more than we could ever repay." Lucy responded, bowing.

"Thank you." Natsu grinned. "For helping me realize how I felt. I'm not confused anymore. And that's all thanks to you."

"That's not true, Natsu. You did all of it yourself." The woman said, beaming.

With a final wave, we began to walk. Our backpacks were much heavier, with all the clothes and food that lady had insisted on giving us. She even gave us money, enough to last for a while. I knew that we'd have to find a way to make our own, but that was another worry for another time.

I had tried to stop thinking about how we were visiting the council, but I couldn't clear my thinking from my head. I needed to know who survived that day.

We had been walking for about 30 minute in silence, already in a completely different town. That's when it happened. Lucy gasped. I turned to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My eyes widened when her eyes began to water. "H-Hey, Lucy?! What happened?!"

"Oh...no..." She murmered, falling to her knees, dropping the backpack in the middle of the cobblestone street. People began to look at us strangely, and walked around us.

"Lucy, what's the matter!?" I cried. Did she hurt herself?!

"Natsu, we're horrible! Horrible people!" She cried. I felt my heart stop.

"What?"

"That woman..." She whispered, tears streaming down her face as she looked at me.

"She was so incredibly kind to us...and made us food, gave us money, let us sleep and shower in her home...and-and..." She sniffed. "We never even bothered to ask what her name was!"

I felt like the whole world had just froze, leaving the crying Lucy untouched. She was right. I never had asked what her name was. How could you forget something like that?! But Lucy seemed so upset about it, it made me want to cry.

"W-We need to go back." She stuttered, trying to pick up her backpack again. I grabbed her arm, not letting her stand up.

"No, Lucy. We need to go!" I responded, pulling her back down. As much as it pained me, we did need to go.

"Natsu, it's i-important! We need to apologize!" She cried, pulling again. I stayed stuck to the ground, not letting her walk away.

We had to go. So we just continued this, with Lucy screaming and me pulling her back down, for a while. Until Lucy finally gave in, and we continued our walk. I still felt guilty. About it all.

**Third Person Omniscent~**

**(25 minutes ago)**Back at the woman's house, she watched the two former mages walk away from her home and disappear from her sight. The woman just stood there for a moment, her long brown hair blowing to the side, and green eyes shining. She clasped her hands in front of her mouth, closing her eyes.

"Natsu, Lucy, I hope that someday you will find true happiness again."

And just for a moment, her figure changed, flashing to a shorter young girl with long blond hair, and glassy green eyes. White-pink wings popped out between her curls where ears should have been, and a long dress. But within seconds, the woman reappeared. She smiled. Then disappeared into her home.

**Lucy's POV~**

We were here. Natsu and I stared up at the Council headquarters. We were going in, the decision had been made. Before we went in though, I felt a hand tighten around mine, and looked to see Natsu smiling at me. I smiled back, and hand in hand, we walked into the building.

After we had explained to the officer in the front why we were here, Natsu and I found ourselves being led down a hallway. I squeezed his hand harder. Natsu's determined look did not waver. This was it.

I had the faint hope that I would see one of my closest Fairy Tail guild member friends sitting there.

The door opened. My eyes widened. I felt my hand drop. I covered my mouth in shock. This wasn't what I expected at all.

A single room, empty except for a chair in the middle, where a small girl sat, looking forwards.

She had black hair tied into a braid that swept over her left shoulder. I recognized her immediately, and although she wasn't who I wanted to see, I felt my heart start to beat again.

"Asuka." I called out.


	9. The New Beginning

**Hey guys! Last chapter...O.o I can't believe it. I finished 2 of my stories this week, and will only have 2 in progress ones after that! Which can only mean one thing...MORE STORIES!**

**Thank you for reading this far!**

**So, This is a long chapter, for me. I will put my AN at the beginning, so you end it at the end, of course. I loved writing this, and everyone's reviews made me so happy. I'm glad you loved the story. Just letting you know, if you'd like, it helps to listen to sad music during this. I tried while writing, and it helped me get a better feel of the story. Just a suggestion. **

**If you have any requests for other stories you'd like me to write, put it in your review, or I would prefer if you messaged me if you have an account. I am now a beta reader, and will gladly beta read your story if you ask me! **

**Please read my other 2 Fairy Tail stories if you liked this one. I think this might be my best, but the other ones are WAY lighter in topic. But please, do it!**

**Please favorite if you loved it. You can still follow if you want, you can think of it like a second favorite. But then again, you don't have to. **

**PLEASE REVIEW THE FINAL CHAPTER! It helps me out much more than you'd ever think...**

**Thank you, and enjoy the rest of the story. **

* * *

**Lucy's POV~**

I didn't hesitate. I didn't even think about it. I just ran up to Asuka, and pulled her towards me into a hug. Hot tears streamed down my cheeks as I held her in my arms.

"A-Asuka..."I sobbed, burying my head into her small shoulder. "You-you're alive."

Natsu stood in the door way, looking down at us with wide eyes. That was when it hit me. The cold and evil truth.

"I hear a voice..." Asuka whispered into my ear, stroking my blond hair with her delicate and small hand. My eyes widened. "I hear a voice...is that you, Lucy-nee?"

No.

"Y-Yes, Asuka-chan. Of course it's me...do you not recognize me?" I asked, wiping my tears away and pulling apart, smiling at her.

"Lucy-nee, help me."

Natsu took a step forward, a panicked look on his face. For the first time in a long time, I heard him speak loudly.

"A-Asuka, I'm here too." He spoke, kneeling down next to the two of us. I sat there on my knees, my face pale, and body shaking. This couldn't be... inside my head, I felt myself pray, praying that what I thought wasn't true.

"I-I hear Natsu-nii!" Asuka gasped, waving her arms around in the air. My eyes widened. No. Natsu hadn't realized it yet.

"Whaddaya mean, can't you see me?" Natsu asked, leaning in, inches away from the young girl's face. She showed no reaction, did not even blink.

"Ah, so you are acquainted." A voice said from behind us. Natsu and I whipped around, to see a stout elderly man leaning against the doorframe, in a white council outfit.

"Who are you?" Natsu questioned, stepping in front of us. The man smirked, and stepped into the room.

"Uranus Lowuter. Head of the Department of Crimes and Disputes Against and Involving Guilds." He stated, obviously having memorized his title after bragging about it so many times. "I sent you two a letter to inform you of Miss Asuka and her well-being."

Natsu's eyebrows narrowed, and he clenched his fists.

"You?! I want to know why your little workers were following us this whole time, and why you didn't tell us about Asuka until yesterday! We could've known months ago, when the bombing happened!" He flamed, smoke rising from his fist.

_Natsu, no! You can't fight him, he's an old man, and part of the COUNCIL!_ I heard myself say inside my head. But no sound came out of my mouth when I attempted to move my lips. All I could do was stare at little Asuka, and as I looked into her glassy eyes, I found myself staring back. She showed no reaction as I looked deep into her face.

"I'm not interested in hearing your complaints, Natsu Dragneel." Uranus murmured in a slow and lisping voice. "The council is done with those decisions. It's over, but now you know she's alive, don't you? Anyways, that leads me to the main reason we called you here. Asuka does not have anyone to look after her as a guardian. You two are the first and only options for that position, but if you don't want her, we'll take her to a special camp for children like her."

"CHILDREN LIKE HER?!" Natsu screamed. " YOU MEAN THERE'S ACTUALLY A CAMP FOR KIDS WHO HAVE SURVIVED TRAGEDIES LIKE THIS ONE?! WHAT DO YOU DO TO THEM THERE, TORTURE THEM?!" Uranus's eyes widened, alarmed.

"No, idiot, I didn't mean _that._ I'm surprised you don't know yet." Uranus sighed, crossing his arms. " I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Asuka did not survive the incident with no battle scars." Natsu's eyes widened.

"The explosion definitely hit her, she's lucky to be alive. But sadly, it had an impact on her. Asuka lost vision in both eyes. She's blind."

The truth. It was always there, no matter how much you avoided it. The sun had finally come up from the everlasting darkness, only to begin to fade away behind the clouds. First the clouds seemed thin, and the sun shone through them. But as thicker clouds began to cover the brightness of the star, it's light could no longer be seen. Can the sun emerge from the clouds?

"Lucy-nee, help me." Asuka murmered again. I looked back at her, my eyes small and glassy with fear, and face pale. "It's dark. I can't see you, I can't see Natsu, I can't see anybody. Where are you, Lucy-nee?"

"A-Asuka!" I cried, nearly choking on my words as I shook her, back and forth. This couldn't be. Asuka couldn't be blind. The world wasn't that cruel, right? As I imagined the sun's light slowly disappear forever, replaced once again by the everlasting darkness. A dark, dreary world full of hurt, depression, and despair.

A hand gripped my shoulder. My hands slipped off Asuka's shoulder's as I looked back, and gasped. Natsu kneeled behind me. Tears dropped down his cheeks, and a shadow covered his eyes. I felt all of my remaining hope drop. Natsu had finally given up. I knew it would happen at some point. I pulled his head towards me, burying it in my shoulder. My nonstop tears dropped onto his head. Slowly, Natsu lifted his head, and pulled me closer. As I sobbed and he cried, we sat there in each other's arms. Everything else disappeared, and I just cried. Into his shoulder.

I cried for Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Jet, Droy, Laxus, Fried, Evergreen, Bixslow, Romeo, Master, Max, Warren, Bisca, Alzack, Reidus, Laki, Gildarts, Macao, Wakaba, everyone in my guild. I cried for my dead parents and my little sister. I cried for Asuka. And, I cried for Natsu Dragneel. The one who had sacrificed everything to keep me from killing myself.

That's when a small hand touched my shoulder. I gasped, and looked behind myself, to see little Asuka staring at me.

"I also can't see my mommy and my daddy."

My lip quivered.

I pulled Asuka into my arms, and Natsu watched as I stroked her dark hair, tears running down my cheeks, a sad smile on my face.

"Are they gone?" Asuka asked softly. I knew at that moment she knew.

"Yes." I whispered into her ear, my voice cracking. Asuka stopped breathing. I sat there, waiting for a reaction. Then, she began to cry. I gasped as tears ran down her already pale face. What do I do? I froze in fear. Then, Natsu pulled both of us towards him. My eyes widened as my head fell onto his shoulder, and he put his arm around the crying Asuka.

"We can all cry together, now, can't we?"

A cry of relief emerged from inside me, and this time it didn't fail to come out of my mouth. Asuka looked up at me, her eyes red and small face glistening with streams of liquid.

Natsu sniffed, and tears began to drop from his hidden face, looking down at the floor as I leaned on him and he held Asuka with his other hand. I guess I should cry, shouldn't I?

Tears slowly dripped down my cheeks once more. I began to softly blush under them, and smiled sadly, closing my eyes. This is what we had needed. To be able to let it all go. Everything, our worries, our regrets, our sadness. That's when Uranus spoke again.

"Well, are you people going to take her or not?" He snapped. Natsu whipped back around to him, his face angry and tears brimming his eyes at the same time.

"YES DAMN YOU, WE'LL TAKE HER ALRIGHT!" Natsu shouted in anger. Uranus walked out of the room, trying to seem unaffected by Natsu's attitude, but it was obvious he was.

"S-So, you won't abandon me?" Asuka sniffed. "Even though my whole word is black now, you'll still-still take me and keep me forever?!"

"Yes." Natsu and I responded together. Then the color returned to her pale face, and she blushed slightly as she smiled at us. So, it looked like Asuka would be with us from now on. As part of our little group. But the thing was, Natsu and I had no idea on what we were going to do once we left the council building.

That's when Uranus returned, strolling back into the room.

"Oh, there is one more important piece of information I think you both should know."

Natsu stood up.

"What is it now?"

"The bombing of your guild, a few months ago. I forgot to mention in the letter, but recently we found the criminals."

I felt my heart stop, my head immediately whipping up to Natsu. I could not see his expression, as his eyes were covered by a dark shadow. No...

"They're currently in the council prison, and as the survivors of the incident, you are welcome to go see them."

No...I stared at Natsu. This was bad. We had just started. A new beginning, a new life. A single person and their kindness had helped us find what we really wanted. We had found Asuka, a little girl carrying the same if not more pain than us. But now, Natsu was offered a chance to meet the villains who had destroyed everything he loved and lived for. How could we start our new lives if Natsu was set on revenge with them? Why was it now that this had to happen?

It was all over, wasn't it?

"No." Natsu spoke. My eyes widened.

"I don't care about meeting them or even knowing who did it. Whatever happens, they can't bring everyone back. I'm over it. All I care is that those bastards get put somewhere they won't hurt anyone else, ever again."

Uranus crossed his arms. "Fine then, I suppose that is all. Leave when you're ready." He left the room.

I leapt up and immediately hugged Natsu from behind, sobbing into his back.

"N-Natsu...thank you." I gasped, holding him tightly. He just stood there, for a moment, before turning around, and stroking my hair. Asuka ran up to Natsu and hugged his knees.

"Well guys, we can't be here forever, can we? We've gotta go!" Natsu grinned down at us. As I looked up at his face, I realized it was back. This was the grin I had remembered. From the Natsu I had known for so long. Not the sad and quiet Natsu. Even though he was still obviously different, like he had shown us just now, I could still see flashes of the hotheaded absent-minded goofball. I missed that guy. But...maybe he would come back someday.

"W-where are we going?" Asuka asked, looking up at him. He patted her on the head.

"We don't know for sure, yet. But wherever we go, I promise I'll do my best to protect you and Lucy!" He smiled. "And Asuka...even though you can't see, I promise we won't abandon you. We'll love you for who you are, I promise."

A smile as big as Natsu's appeared on the child's face. Her glassy eyes showed no expression, but I could still tell. That she was truly happy.

"I have one more thing I want to ask..." She whispered. We both looked at her.

"S-Since my mommy and daddy aren't coming back...can you and Natsu-nii be my new mommy and daddy?" She asked softly. I was silent, waiting to hear Natsu's response.

"Sure!" He laughed. Asuka grinned again, and hugged me tightly. Slowly, I placed my hands around her, and picked her up.

"Well, are you ready?" Natsu asked. I looked at him, and nodded. Hand in hand, we left the room.

* * *

**1 Month Later**

**Lucy's POV-**

It has been a month since we left that room.

Basically, we haven't really made any major plans to our future lives ahead. But some things have happened since then. For starters, the Council hasn't contacted us about anything lately, which might be a good thing. I know Natsu doesn't want anything to do with them, and honestly I don't either. There's not much of a reason for them to be calling us there again anyways.

But all we've been doing since then is traveling. We've left that city, and gone through quite a few more. But we have made a major decision. Yep, we're using magic again. Not as much, though. We definitely are not joining a magic guild, as no guild could ever replace our Fairy Tail. But Natsu has been thinking of ways to make jewel. He's been thinking of joining a trade guild, which is definitely not a bad idea. Considering we now have Asuka with us, everything will be harder. But I know we can pull through all of it. I suggest joining the same guild my father had joined, and he's agreed. So that might be our plan, but it's not been confirmed yet.

I've talked to Asuka a little bit. About how she survived. What she says had happened was that the guild started to shake, and her mommy told her to go outside, and they'd be there in a minute. But Asuka was too afraid, and instead went under the staircase and watched. Somehow, she watched the explosion hit everyone, like a huge firework, she said, then everything went black. Which must've been when she lost her vision.

Right now...well, we're in the middle of traveling. The sun shone brightly down on the field we were in. The grasses were as long as my knee, and the tip of Asuka's head was the only part of her I could see as she ran through the field, giggling. Natsu ran after her.

"Hey, I bet you can't beat me to over there!" He grinned, pointing forwards, to nowhere in particular.

"Okay!" Asuka smiled. I watched as the two of them ran towards his said direction, with Natsu obviously not trying very hard, and letting Asuka win at the end.

"Awww...how'd ya beat me?!" Natsu moaned, smiling a little at the same time. Asuka giggled.

I watched them from a distance. I sighed, knowing this would last a while.

A wind blew across the field, making the grasses brush against my knees. I felt the fresh and cool air touch my face, and couldn't help but smile. That's when I heard it.

"Hey, Asuka. Can you feel it? The cool air from the sky against your face?" Natsu asked the little girl, who stared straight ahead, blankly.

Asuka paused, slowly feeling around the air with one hand. Then, the wind blew across the field again, and Asuka stopped, as if she had just realized what he had meant. Then she turned to him, a smile on her little head.

"Yes! I can feel it, Daddy!"

I didn't know why, but I felt tears. Warm tears brimming around my eyelids. We would be together like this, forever, right? I looked up at the blue sky, and slowly images began to appear. Of all my friends. All my dead friends.

I looked down again, a sad smile on my face.

Maybe...  
Maybe this wasn't the End of Our Fairy Tail after all.


End file.
